Field of the Invention
This invention relates to game history, and in particular, it relates to a game history recording apparatus, game history recording method and game history interaction method.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, regardless of which kinds of game host devices are used (e.g. X-BOX or PS4), players can obtain game strategy guide they desire, from the network or other sources, to use as reference during game play. Besides game strategy guides in text article format, there are game strategy guides in video format; such game strategy guide videos are typically provided by players by recording images of the game play using a computer or video recorder, and share them in real time via a network, or store them as archive and then share them.
Currently, typical game strategy guide videos mostly take images and sounds of game play, and record them for sharing. However, for players who wish to refer to game strategy guides, these videos lack the most practical and important information, which is the game operation information corresponding to the various images of the game strategy guide videos, such as which keys of the control console the player should press and the sequence of the key presses so that the characters of the game can pass the various challenges as in the game strategy guide videos. Thus, although players can find game strategy guide videos and play the videos, typically they can only watch the videos, or try to duplicate the various images of the game play they see in the videos through trial and error, which may be difficult and often unsuccessful.